How Did This Happen?
by rareomen30
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out her life has been a lie all because of the war with Voldemort? How will things change when she is sent back to where she really belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**How Did This Happen?**

**RareOmen30**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…_

_Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out her life has been a lie all because of the war with Voldemort? How will things change when she is sent back to where she really belongs? Will anyone from where she is actually remember her? What about the people from where she's from?_

_A/n: ok so the summary is slightly vague but I can't give too much away, where would the fun in that be?_

Hermione Granger woke later then she normally did considering it was a school day. She hurriedly cast a cleansing spell on herself forgoing a shower. She dressed and charmed her hair into a messy bun not caring to look in the mirror. She ran down the stairs of her dormitory and thru the common room. As she ran thru the halls she didn't notice the strange looks she was receiving from many people until she ran into her first class, Transfiguration. Everyone turned to look at her and she was confused as to why she was getting strange looks, yes she was late but still.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember ever seeing you before. Who are you my dear?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione almost laughed.

"Professor, it's me Hermione," she said. The Professor's eyes widened.

"Oh dear. You better come with me Miss Granger," was all she said as she took Hermione by her arm and led her thru the halls to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor I don't understand," Hermione said confused.

"You will in a minute dear," she said as the reached the stone gargoyles. She said the password and they started to climb the stairs. Without knocking McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but this is important," McGonagall said when she realized she was interrupting a meeting. Dumbledore nodded and asked Professor Snape to come back later. Mumbling under his breath Snape left the office.

"Now Minerva what could be so important that you would interrupt a meeting?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall pulled Hermione, who was still confused, in front of her. Dumbledore's eyes widened but didn't lose their twinkle.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Professor, I'm confused, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Albus she doesn't know who she is. We've finally found her. I can't believe we didn't notice before," McGonagall said. Hermione was even more confused now.

"Miss Granger have you looked in a mirror today?" Dumbledore asked conjuring one. When Hermione shook her head no Dumbledore gave the mirror to her and she gasped almost dropping the mirror. Looking back at her was a beautiful redhead with stunning sapphire blue eyes.

***1977***

Lily Evans woke from another of her nightmares. This being the same one she had every year for five years on her birthday. The day her twin sister was taken only five years before. The day of their 12th birthday.

***Five years ago***

"Lil' I really don't think we should be doing this," the redhead girl beside Lily said as they walked thru a tunnel.

"Oh hush 'Mione, I just want to find out where they keep sneaking off to," Lily said.

"Fine but the second we find out we _have _to go back. I really don't want to get caught. We could get expelled you know," 'Mione said.

"Hermione Alexa we will not get expelled. At most we'll get detention and house points taken," Lily said. Hermione glared at Lily.

"And what do you think mom and dad will say about that?" she said. Lily just rolled her eyes and kept walking. They soon found the end of the tunnel and found they were standing in Hogsmade. They saw the boys going into Honeydukes and started to follow them until Lily heard Hermione gasp. When she turned to see what was wrong she saw Hermione being carried off by two men. She ran after them and soon caught up to them when she found them standing in an alley way. Before she could say anything though the men disappeared with Hermione. Lily broke down into tears and ran back to the castle quickly finding Professor McGonagall.

Lily, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were the only ones at the school that remembered her though. Everyone else's memory was wiped of any memory containing Hermione. Well that was only after they couldn't find her a year later. It was also so Lily wouldn't have to have people constantly asking her if they had found her sister yet. If she was ever found the memories would be returned but for now to give Lily her peace no one remembered. Lily sighed as she finished getting ready for the day. Most people would be happy on their birthday but Lily had no reason to be. It was her fault Hermione was gone, but she knew she was still alive, somewhere. She could feel it. As she walked into the common room she groaned when she saw James Potter with a bouquet of flowers. Today was not the day she wanted to deal with him. Yes she had realized she had feelings for him but she didn't want to admit it. Not yet and defiantly not today.

"Happy Birthday Lily," he said holding the flowers out to her then adding, "Will you go to Hogsmade with me today?"

"What's so happy about it?" she said and then realized that yes it was a Hogsmade weekend. She couldn't go there. Not on the anniversary of when it happened, "and when will you take the hint that I'm going to say no?"

"Never," he said still holding out the flowers which Lily realized where Irises, Hermione's favorite. Her eyes started to water and she ran from the common room.

"Wow Prongs I don't think you've ever made her cry," Sirius said from the couch. James just threw him a dirty look and ran out of the common room in search of Lily.

***1997***

"Professor, what… how… I…" Hermione tried to say but couldn't find the words.

"Miss Granger please sit. I have a story to tell you," he said. Hermione sat down in the chair in front of his desk with McGonagall standing behind her, her hand on Hermione's shoulder for comfort.

"It begins on January 30, 1972. Lily Evans and her twin were in their first year. It was their 12th birthday. Please Hermione don't interrupt. Yes she had a twin. Anyways they were following James Potter and Sirius Black to find out where the boys snuck out to every night. As it so happens they ended up in Hogsmade. Just as they were about to follow the boys in to Honeydukes her twin was taken by two death eaters and before Lily could get to them they had apparated away with her. She immediately came to Minerva and there was a search party set to find the young girl. They never did but lily always insisted that the girl was still alive. Hermione, you are Lily Evans twin sister," Dumbledore said and Hermione fainted.

***1977***

When James finally found Lily she was sitting under a tree by the black lake. He slowly walked up to her and noticed she was holding a necklace. When he sat down next to her she didn't even look at him.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked. As he looked closer at the necklace he noticed to pendants on it. They made a heart when put together but it was split down the middle. One said Lil' in the corner and had a green emerald in the middle. The other said 'Mione in the corner and had a blue sapphire in the middle.

"You wouldn't remember James. Not until they find her," Lily said looking at him sadly.

"You mean about Hermione?" he asked. Lily's eyes widened.

"I made Dumbledore not erase my memory so I could help look for her because I knew it was my fault she was taken. If me and Sirius hadn't been the ones sneaking out you never would have ended up in Hogsmade that day. I've looked for her every year on the anniversary, your birthday. I always hoped that maybe somehow she would end up in Hogsmade and I would be the one to find her. That's why I try so hard on your birthday to make you happy Lily," he said. Lily hugged him without even thinking about. She was about to say something when she noticed Professor McGonagall running towards her and James. She stood with a puzzled look on her face.

"Miss Evans, I need you to follow me, quickly," she said.

***1997***

When Hermione came to she found she was still in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, I remember. Oh my god Lily I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes now. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more now then ever.

"Miss Evans, you can finally be reunited with your twin," he said. Hermione looked at him hopefully and he smiled.

"I'll be seeing you twenty years in the past my dear," McGonagall said hugging Hermione and giving her a smile. Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione disappeared from his office only to reappear again, only twenty years in the past. She smiled as she noticed Dumbledore hadn't seen her yet. Fawkes had and started to sing a beautiful song making Dumbledore look up in surprise. He jumped out of his seat when he noticed Hermione standing in front of him.

"Miss Evans, my lord, you're alive," he said. He ran to his floo and told McGonagall to get Lily Evans and fast.

Lily ran behind McGonagall as they made their way through the castle. James behind Lily. Neither of them knew what was going on but knew it had to be important. As they came towards Dumbledore's office McGonagall said the password and they ran up the stairs. Not bothering to knock McGonagall opened the door.

"Headmaster, Miss Evans as you asked," she said out of breath.

"Thank you Minerva, please sit all three of you, take a breather," he said as he stood from his desk.

"Albus what was so urgent that you made me run all the way to get Miss Evans," McGonagall asked. Dumbledore smiled and walked over to a door they assumed was his private quarters. He opened the door and stuck his head in talking to someone. As he opened it all the way Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. Then she started to cry and the girl walked out.

"'Mione? Is that really you?" Lily said. When Hermione nodded yes Lily jumped out of her chair and ran to Hermione hugging her, "I knew you were still alive, I knew it!"

"Oh my lord," McGonagall said almost in tears herself. James was speechless.

"Where have you been all these years?" Lily asked wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Hermione smiled also having to wipe her eyes.

"If you can believe it, the future," she said. Lily's eyes widened again.

"Really?" Lily asked amazed. Hermione nodded again and smiled.

"I'll tell you more about it later. I want to see mom, dad, and Petunia," Hermione said. Lily laughed and they both looked at Dumbledore who nodded. McGonagall walked them to the gate of Hogwarts and watched as Lily apparated them both away. Soon they appeared in front of their house. Lily grabbed Hermione's hand and ran up to the door with her. She knocked and knocked until it opened and revealed Petunia, who sneered.

"They finally kick you out of that school?" she asked coldly and Hermione flinched. This was not how she remembered her older sister at all. Yes she had been mad at them because she couldn't go to Hogwarts with them to protect them but they had made amends during Christmas break that year.

"No Petunia, even better. Hermione's home," Lily said and Petunia's eyes shifted to Hermione so quickly that she got a little dizzy.

"MOM DAD! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Petunia yelled and hugged Hermione so tightly that Hermione couldn't breath. She quickly brought the two into the house just as their parents made it downstairs.

"What? What is it sweetheart?" Their mother asked.

"Mommy, Daddy" Hermione said almost crying. Both of her parents were so shocked. Hermione ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hermione? Is that you? Oh my gosh you've gotten so big. Baby we've missed you soooooooo much," her mother said hugging her tightly.

"Yes, mommy it's me. I've missed you too," she said and then hugged her father too.

"Oh my baby girl is finally home," he said tears streaming down his face. The rest of the night Hermione explained what had happened and where she had been for the past five years.

_Sooooooooooooooooo review and let me know what you think please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**How Did This Happen?**

**RareOmen30**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…**_

_**A/n: yay another chapter. Hope you liked the first one even if you didn't review… anywho on to the story. Oh wait one more thing. Yes, this is a Remus Hermione story BUT it will take a bit before we get to that. I have to go through a lot of things first. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**_

_**HONORABLE MENTION: **_TsukiyoTenshi **for not pressuring me into updating the second he/she reviewed. Said I could update whenever. So thank you for that.**

_**Last Time:**_

"Oh my baby girl is finally home," he said tears streaming down his face. The rest of the night Hermione explained what had happened and where she had been for the past five years.

After that the family agreed that Hermione and Lily had to go back to Hogwarts the next day. Besides it wasn't much longer until the end of the year. As they apparated outside the main gates they saw Hagrid walking down the path to the gates. He unlocked them for the girls and they saw the wards that were around the gates flicker as they walked through. Once the gates were locked again they could see the wards being put back into place. As they walked back to the castle they chatted with Hagrid and explained to him where Hermione had been for the past five years. As they were talking Hermione realized that she could change everything. Harry could have his parents and his godfather. She could tell the marauders about what had happened in her time, well ok the future. She became even more happy after having these thoughts. First she would start with Hagrid. His name could be cleared so much earlier now. After saying goodbye to Hagrid at the doors to the castle Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and took off towards the Headmasters office. Once there she realized that she didn't know the password.

"Uh, lemon drops," Hermione said. Lily laughed and said the password and told Hermione that she was head girl. Hermione laughed but didn't say that she already knew this. She needed to talk with Dumbledore first. As they made it up to the office they stopped when they heard voices inside.

"But Headmaster I don't understand why you made us forget? We could have helped to look for her. Do you even know where she has been all this time? I mean you said she just appeared in your office," Hermione heard a voice that she remember so well say. With tears in her eyes she flung open the door and ran over to hug Sirius Black.

"Oomph," he said as she collided with him. He looked down clearly startled and when he realized it was Hermione he hugged her back.

"Oh I've missed you sooo much," she said. She knew he was going to take it as the past five years but she knew what she meant and that was all that mattered. As she turned around the room and saw that the other three marauders were there she smiled and went to hug Remus too. She knew it would look strange that she didn't hug Peter but she would get to explaining that later.

"Headmaster I have to talk to you about something very important. I would like it if only Lily stayed please," she said giving the marauders and apologetic look. They all nodded and left the room. As she explained about what happened in her second year the Headmasters eyes lost a bit of their twinkle at realizing what she had gone through. When she was done he sent a letter to both the ministry and Hagrid asking for a meeting in his office to discuss with them what he had just learned. He asked the girls to stay so Hermione could explain it again to them so they would know that he wasn't making it up. He even asked her for some of her memories to prove it.

After the meeting Hagrid was cleared of the charges put against him and he was allowed to do magic again. Dumbledore dismissed Hermione and Lily and they slowly made their way back to the common room. Lily was asking Hermione so many questions about the future but Hermione wanted to wait until the marauders were all there to so she could explain it once. As they finally made it to the common room they noticed the boys were all sitting there waiting for them anyways.

"Hermione, where have you been all this time?" Remus asked. Hermione laughed and sat down.

"Oh this is going to be a long story," she said with a sigh. Everyone moved a bit closer so they wouldn't be over heard and stared at her. She sighed again and began by explained what she remembered about when she had been captured. Then she told them about what happened when she went to Hogwarts in the future and then finally about when she finally remembered who she was and how the Dumbledore from the future sent her back. She then went into detail about all her years in Hogwarts, even reveling that Peter had betrayed everyone. She told them about her two best friends and what had happened to Harry. By the end of it all, everyone was pretty mad at Peter and they made him show them his left arm. Thankfully there was no Dark Mark so Hermione still had time to "save" him as it were. She knew they never really treated him the best and that was probably why he switched sides.

"Soooo yea. There you have it," she said. They were all pretty shocked.

"Wow. It's all kind of confusing isn't it?" Sirius asked. Everyone laughed.

"Unless it has to do with pranks or food, everything is confusing for you Padfoot," Lily said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed again.

"So wait. You're telling me not only will Lily date me but she'll marry me and have my son?" James asked.

"Trust you to be the one to pick up on only that," Sirius said with a laugh. Lily blushed almost as red as her hair.

"Yes, but don't pressure her. It pisses her off. Plus you need to stop picking on people," Hermione said. Then she remembered Snape. _Holy hell. I wonder if there's still time to save him too, or if it's to late for that. _She thought. She knew Snape had already called Lily a 'mudblood' but maybe there was still hope. He didn't need to live the life he did before.

"I can't believe this," Lily said still blushing. Hermione grinned. She knew Lily hated James from the start. Him asking her out everyday didn't help much either. Hermione sighed. Tomorrow they would "reintroduce" her to the school. It was not going to be a fun day at all.

"I think I'm going to go to bed guys. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," she said standing up.

"I'll come up in a minute," Lily said smiling at her. Everyone else told her good night and she went up to bed.

_SOOOOOOOOOO I hope you like it. Again I am sorry it took me so long but I have been having problems with my laptop…_

_Review and let me know… Like or dislike…_


	3. Very Important Please Read!

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_I will be leaving February 8th__ for Basic Training. I will be gone for 5 months and won't be able to update at all during that time. I am so sorry. I will update with a new chapter before I leave, and when I come back I will update as soon as I can but I don't know how long it will be. I truly am sorry because I know I don't update often as it is but that's because I have been getting ready to leave. Anyways, I just wanted to let all of you know that in the next few days I will try and update and if not then I will before I leave._

_Thank you for reading,_

_RareOmen30_


End file.
